Postman
by garekinclong
Summary: Armin selalu menunggu tiap dua minggu sekali, untuk berjumpa dengan sang postman idamannya. Dan ia berharap agar ia dapat mengenalnya lebih dekat. / LeviAru. Dedicated for Armin's birthday. \


Armin selalu menunggu tiap dua minggu sekali, untuk berjumpa dengan sang _postman_ idamannya. Dan ia berharap agar ia dapat mengenalnya lebih dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Postman"**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ by Hajime Isayama

**This fic** by garekinclong

**Pair** : RivaArmin / LeviArmin / Rivaille x Armin (sama aja sih sebenernya /dor)

**Note/warning**: AU, slash, BL, homo, maho, mungkin OOC, cerita mainstream, alur gaje, deskripsi dikit (masih dipertanyakan karena kebanyakan dialog?), alurnya berasa cepat, mungkin bakalan ga dapet feels.

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih."

Ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang _bob_, pada lawan bicaranya; lelaki berperawakan gagah dengan wajah datar, serta surai belah tengah hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Silahkan tanda tangan disini."

Sahutnya—seperti biasa, menyodorkan selembar kertas berupa pernyataan penerimaan barang.

Selalu seperti ini. Dalam dua minggu sekali, lelaki itu mengantarkan pesanan yang _selalu_ ditujukan pada Armin.

Ya, Armin. Pemuda yang bentuk wajahnya ... (mungkin) mirip perempuan, memiliki hobi membaca. Tak heran jika pengetahuannya cukup luas. Terlebih lagi, buku yang selalu dibaca Armin, adalah buku yang selalu dikirimkan oleh pamannya, dari kota seberang; Shiganshina.

Jarak dari kota Sina ke Shingashina memang terbilang jauh. Untuk menuju ke sana, harus naik 4 stasiun kereta. Makanya, Armin malas untuk pergi ke rumah pamannya, dan meminta pamannya untuk mengirimkannya saja.

"Saya pamit dahulu."

Sang _postman_ membungkuk sejenak, kemudian membalikkan badan, dan berjalan menuju _harley_nya. Armin sedikit terheran, jaman sekarang, tukang pos saja sudah mengendarai _harley_ meskipun sekedar mengantarkan surat atau paket.

Ada asumsi lain yang Armin pikiran; apa para tukang pos juga merupakan pembalap? Atau tukang pos ini termasuk dalam jajaran orang kaya, sampai-sampai _harley_nya dibawa kemana mana?

Armin hanya tertawa kecil mengetahui pikirannya yang sudah menjalar kemana-mana.

"Hati-hati, Pak Pos."

Sang _postman_ sudah melaju pergi dari depan rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Armin sekarang memiliki ketertarikan baru.

Yakni buku, dan... orang yang mengantarkan bukunya. Sebut saja si _postman_, karena Armin tidak mengetahui namanya.

Armin selalu menunggu minggu pertama dan minggu ketiga. Ia menyukai dimana dirinya, berhadapan dengan si _postman_ bermuka datar, lalu terjadilah percakapan kecil yang monoton.

Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Armin ajukan pada _postman_ itu. Tapi, rasa malunya selalu menang ketika dirinya sudah bertekad begitu.

'_Siapa namamu?_'

'_Di mana rumahmu?_'

'_Berapa nomor teleponmu?_'

'_Bolehkan aku mengenalmu lebih dekat?_'

Armin hanya mengulum senyum—menahan semua pertanyaan itu. Tapi ia benar-benar menunggu, saat-saat dimana ia dapat mengatakannya, dihadapan_nya_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau ditanya sejak kapan Armin 'menyukai'nya, yah... bisa dibilang, pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Meskipun sedikit kurang mengesan, tetapi Armin tetap mengenangnya.

Yah... si _postman_ dengan santainya menyebut nama lengkapnya dengan embel-embel '_Nona_'. Dan ketika Armin menginterupsinya dengan halus, si _postman_ hanya mengerjapkan mata dan meminta maaf.

'_Oh, maaf, saya kira anda perempuan. Kalau begitu, tolong tanda tangani ini, Tuan Armin Arlert_,'

Suara maskulinnya ketika menyebut namanya, selalu terngiang-ngiang.

Dan saat itu juga, sang Armin Arlert mulai merasakan jatuh cinta...

...pada seorang pegawai yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya.

Makanya, Armin sangat rajin menelepon pamannya untuk selalu mengiriminya buku. Ia juga meminta, kalau bisa bukunya dikirimkan pada hari yang sama. Yaa, biar _timing_ buat ketemu si _postman_ bisa pas gitu!

Tentu saja, buku yang dikirimkan selalu ia baca sampai habis. Meskipun 40% pikirannya selalu terfokus oleh 'sang _postman_'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini.

Armin yakin, hari ini ia pasti bisa menanyakan siapa namanya.

_Kalahkan rasa malumu!_

_Tumpaskan kegugupanmu!_

_Ini adalah awal dari hubunganmu dengannya, Armin!_

Begitulah. Batinnya selalu men_support_, dan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat selalu digumamkan.

...

Pukul 1 tepat.

Suara motor terdengar, dan Armin sudah siap di ruang tamu.

—**TOK TOK**

_Itu dia!_

Armin segera meninggalkan _snack_nya yang tertepar begitu saja di meja, dan segera membukakan pintu.

Baiklah, Armin, ini kesempatanmu!

—**KLEEK**

Bukan orang itu yang berada di hadapan Armin. Bukan pria dengan poni belah tengah. Bukan pria dengan surai _ebony_.

Tapi, pria _brunette_ dengan tingginya yang semampai.

"Selamat siang, Nona Armin Arlert. Saya datang untuk mengantarkan paket anda,"

Ujar si _another_ _postman_ dengan senyum yang selalu terpasang pada kedua sudut bibirnya.

Ah... mendadak tubuh Armin melemas. Tentu saja Armin menjelaskan dengan halus bahwa ia laki-laki tulen pada _another _postman itu. Dan seperti yang ditebak, reaksinya terkejut, _plus_ ungkapan permintamaafan.

Setelah mengambil bukti dan menyerahkan paket, si _another postman_ membungkukan badan untuk pamit pergi.

"Ah, tunggu!"

Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun tidak dari orangnya langsung, tapi Armin tetap akan mengetahui nama si _postman_ idamannya.

Begitu pikirnya.

"Hm? Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Arlert?"

"E-Euh... Kau kenal dengan tukang pos yang... berambut hitam, wajahnya datar, dan tingginya—kurang lebih 10 centi lebih pendek darimu?"

Si _another postman_ memutar bola matanya beberapa saat.

"Ah, apa yang kau maksud itu Rivaille?"

'..._Rivaille_?'

"Ah, mu-mungkin. Soalnya, dia yang selalu mengantarkan paket ke rumahku. Aku sedikit heran bahwa bukan dia yang mengantarkan paketku, hari ini."

"Oooh," _Another postman_ membulatkan mulutnya, "hari ini dia sedang sakit. Jadi, aku yang menggantikannya."

"Hmm... Begitu..."

'_Jadi, sakit, toh...'_

"Te-terima kasih, tukang pos!" Armin membungkukkan badannya.

"A-Ah, tidak perlu membungkuk, Tuan! Senang dapat membantu anda!"

Setelah sang _another postman_ pergi, Armin masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian langsung menerjang sofa ruang tamunya.

Ia memeluk bantal dengan erat, dan sesekali menggeliat,

"Hmm... Jadi, Rivaille, namanya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu ketiga.

Armin teringat bahwa hari ini, paketnya akan datang.

Tapi, mungkin saja, 'kan, kalau Rivaille sedang berhalangan lagi?

Entah, ya. Siapa yang tahu.

—**TOK TOK!**

Armin segera membuka pintu, dan—_yeah_! Orang itu yang mengantarkan paketnya!

"Selamat siang, Tuan Arlert." Sapanya.

Oh, _kami-sama_, Armin benar-benar merindukan orang ini. Tentu saja, menunggu satu minggu ditambah kemarin ia tidak masuk untuk menjalankan tugas, dua minggu! Satu hari saja seperti satu tahun, apalagi dua minggu?

Setelah kegiatan umum dilakukan, sebut saja tanda tangan, Armin angkat suara.

"Minggu lalu, kudengar dari rekan kerjamu, kau sakit?"

Semoga pertanyaan ini masih bisa dibilang wajar.

Sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, kemudian si _postman_ berdeham pelan. "Oh, memang. Saya hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur, mengingat saya memiliki pekerjaan lain."

"Jadi anda bisa dibilang sebagai pekerja ganda?"

Si _postman_ mengangkat bahu, "Bisa jadi."

Armin tak akan melupakan info ini. Kalau bisa, ia ingin mencatatnya dimanapun, sehingga jika ia lupa, ia bisa mengingatnya kembali dengan catatan.

"Hebat. Saya salut dengan anda, Tuan Rivaille. Padahal kupikir, pengantar pos itu cukup sulit juga, lho." Ujar si pemuda _blonde_ dengan selingan tawa kecil.

"Memang, tapi... sebenarnya saya terpaksa melakukannya. Tapi lama kelamaan, saya senang hati melakukan pekerjaan ini."

"Begitu ya..."

Sebenarnya, Armin ingin pembicaraan ini terus berlanjut. Tapi karena tak enak hati, takut mengganggu pekerjaannya, ia terpaksa mengakhirinya.

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu ya, Rivaille-_san_. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan anda."

Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, pembicaraan kali ini tidak monoton.

Dan Armin mendapatkan sedikit info tentangnya.

"Saya pamit undur diri dahulu," Rivaille segera berjalan menuju _harley_nya. Tetapi, sebelum ia menancap gas, "Saya senang anda mengetahui nama saya, Armin."

Dan ia melesat begitu saja.

...Armin disini, membeku. Rona wajahnya menaik begitu ia tersadar,

_Bahwa Rivaille tadi memanggil dengan nama kecilnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIING! KRIING!**

Armin yang sedang khidmad membaca salah satu novel kiriman pamannya, merasa terusik. Setelah dirasa ia sudah membatasi halaman bukunya, ia segera menarik gagang telepon rumah.

"Dengan Armin Arlert disini,"

["_Armin! Ini paman, nak!_"]

"Ah, Paman Irvin!" Senyumnya mengembang sesaat, "Ada apa menelepon sore hari begini?"

["_Begini... Paman punya kabar gembira,_"]

Kabar gembira?

["_Paman, sepertinya, akan dipindahtugaskan di kotamu... Jadi... Paman tak perlu repot-repot mengirimimu buku lagi. Kau tinggal datang saja ke rumahku, dan mengambilnya sesukamu!_"]

Mata Armin berbinar.

"Benarkah!? Itu bagus, paman! Kapan paman pindah kemari?"

["_Kemungkinan bulan depan. Tapi, untuk minggu depan, paman masih akan mengirimimu buku seperti biasanya. Dan kemungkinan juga, paman akan pindah di komplek perumahanmu. Kalau tidak salah, rumah sebelahmu kosong, 'kan?_"]

"Iya! Waah, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggunya!"

["_Haha, dasar. Kau ini memang gila baca, ya? Nah, paman sudahi dulu. Paman masih ada rapat setelah ini. Kau baik-baik di rumah, oke? Titip salam untuk ayah dan ibumu._"]

"Oke, paman!"

Setelah sambungan terputus, Armin jejingkrakan. Memikirkan tidak perlu menunggu dua minggu sekali. Tetapi, Armin tersadar...

"...berarti, aku tak akan bertemu Rivaille-_san_ lagi?"

Hening.

Rasanya, Armin salah memilih kalimat ketika bertelepon dengan pamannya.

Ini tidak bagus. Ia tidak menunggunya.

Ia tidak ingin berpisah secepat ini, dengan _postman_ idamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setidaknya, Armin harus memilih kata-kata terakhir sebelum mereka _benar-benar_ berpisah. Kalimat sederhana tapi berkesan.

Namun apa?

Asal kalian tahu, hanya Armin yang merasakan sesak, akan perpisahan ini. (Entah si _postman _juga merasakannya atau tidak, mungkin dia tidak tahu dan bersikap biasa saja. _Who knows_.)Makanya, malam sebelumnya, Armin menangis sesenggukan, sembari memeluk bantal empuknya, di kamar.

Ibu ayahnya tidak tahu karena Armin meredam tangisannya. Ia bahkan mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat. Mungkin ibu ayahnya berpikir, Armin sibuk belajar.

Padahal kenyataannya tidak.

"Ayah, kata Irvin, ia akan tinggal di rumah sebelah?"

Armin mendengar percakapan antara ayah dan ibunya. Diduga mereka bercakap tidak jauh dari kamar Armin.

"Hmm, ya. Aku sudah diberitahu kemarin."

"Irvin tinggal sendiri, 'kan? Atau ia tinggal bersama.. err—siapa ya, itu lho, asistennya, mungkin?"

"Entah. Tapi pastinya ia tinggal bersama istrinya."

Masa bodoh dengan kepindahan Irvin, air mata Armin tetap mengalir, membasahi bantalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat siang, Tuan Armin."

Iris obsidiannya menatap datar iris keemasan Armin. Seperti biasa. Ya, seperti biasanya.

"Silahkan tanda tangan di—"

"Rivaille-_san_."

Sebelum Rivaille menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Armin memotongnya. Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Ya...?"

Armin meneguk ludah.

"K-Kau tahu, kata pamanku, ini hari terakhir ia mengirimkan paket. Ja-Jadi—" Jeda sejenak, "—mu-mungkin..."

Armin menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap sang _postman_,

"Sini, a-aku tandatangani dulu sebelum kulanjutkan omonganku..." Telapak tangannya tersodor ke hadapan Rivaille. Spontan saja Rivaille memberikan bukti penerimaan paketnya.

Armin menyodorkan bukti tersebut, seusai mencoret kolom tanda tangan. Tentu saja, ia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"M-Mungkin... Ini te-terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganmu..."

Rivaille masih memasang tampang yang sama.

"...dan aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu..."

Masih sama.

"...aku.." Armin segera mengambil paket yang dibawa Rivaille, "A-Aku menyukaimu, Rivaille-_san_!"

**BLAM!**

Sepersedetik setelah mengutarakan perasaannya, Armin masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menutup pintunya kencang. Ia berlari menuju kamar, dan menerjang kasurnya.

Ia memeluk erat-erat paketnya,

Kalau dilihat lebih jelas, rona wajahnya menyala kembali.

"Aku mengatakannya..."

"...Sampai berjumpa lagi, Rivaille-_san_..."

Armin tidak tahu kalau saat itu, Rivaille sukses mengganti wajah teflonnya menjadi wajah orang _djatoeh tjinta_. Kelepek-kelepek di hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah, Hanji tadi menelepon. Mereka sudah mengangkut barang-barangnya dan katanya sekarang sedang bersih-bersih," ujar ibu Armin ketika makan siang, 3 minggu kemudian.

"Hah?" Ayah Armin yang sedari tadi menikmati seruputan kopi mendadak melongo, "Hanji siapa?"

Ibu Armin tepuk jidat.

"Ya ampun, ayah.. Masa lupa sama istri adikmu sendiri? Hanji ya istrinya Irvin! Ampun deh."

Armin refleks tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, bu. Ayah, 'kan, memang agak pelupa."

"Oh ya," Ibu Armin memungut sebuah bingkisan yang sedari tadi ia taruh di bawah meja makan. "Armin, apa kau mau mengunjungi pamanmu?"

Armin diam sejenak, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, ibu titip bingkisan ini, ya! Bilang ini dari ibu untuk seluruh penghuni baru!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih banyak barang yang tergeletak di luar rumah. Kebanyakan _box _berukuran sedang. Armin tak ragu untuk segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"Misi..." Ujarnya.

Keadaan di dalam juga masih abstrak. Letak dan posisi dari setiap barang belum bisa dibilang _sreg._ Sesegera mungkin Armin mencari sosok pamannya.

Ah, orangnya sedang mendorong rak buku besar. Sepertinya Irvin juga dibantu dalam pendorongan rak tersebut, namun Armin tidak tahu siapa.

"Paman!"

Irvin menoleh. "Armin! Wah, paman masih bebersih, nih. Belum bisa suguhin jajan,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini, ada bingkisan dari ibu. Katanya buat seluruh penghuni baru."

Tangan besarnya meraih bingkisan, "Wah... Makasih! Paman mau ngasih ini dulu ke Bibi Hanji. Oh ya, Armin disini dulu, ya, sama asisten paman."

Armin mengangguk mantap.

Setelah Irvin ngacir, barulah orang yang disebut sebagai asisten Irvin menunjukkan batang hidungnya, karena sedari tadi penampilannya terhadang rak buku.

Lho, rasanya familiar...

Rambut _ebony_, belah tengah, tinggi kurang lebih 160 cm, wajah teflon...

...

_..._

'_Lho, itu bukannya ciri-ciri Rivaille!?_'

SI pemuda pirang ini membelalakkan matanya.

'_Rivaille si _postman_?'_

'_Mengapa ia ada disini?'_

Armin masih sibuk berperang batin. Dan tak lama kemudian, jarak diantara keduanya bisa terbilang _dekat_.

"E-Eh? Ri... Rivaille-_san_?"

"Yo,"

Suaranya sama. Jadi—dia benar-benar Rivaille!?

Ketika ia bertanya mengapa Rivaille ada disini, katanya, ia _nebeng_ Irvin. Dan sebagai tambahan juga, Rivaille bekerja sebagai asisten si pria rambut klimis itu. Orang itu juga menyuruhnya untuk selalu mengantarkan paketnya, **khusus **untuk Armin.

Dan berdasarkan percakapan tadi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa _Rivaille_ _adalah_ _seorang tukang post yang khusus dikirimkan untuk Armin dari Irvin_. Wow. Irvin bagaikan makcomblang.

Armin masih berdiri dengan badan bergetar. Yakin nih? Beneran?

Dan Rivaille juga bilang, kalau Irvin sering menceritakan tentang dirinya. Irvin adalah salah sesosok manusia yang bisa dibilang mengenal kepribadian Armin baik luar maupun dalam. Melebihi ayah dan ibunya.

Jadi Rivaille sudah sangat mengenal dirinya, dong?

Si pria _ebony_ ini tertawa kecil, yang nadanya 11:12 dengan tawa orang sarkasme.

"Uhh... Rivaille-_san_ licik. Kau mengenalku dengan baik tapi aku sama sekali belum mengenalmu," Armin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kalau begitu," Suara yang tersirat nada seduktif terdengar sangat dekat di telinga Armin.

"Bersiaplah untuk mengenal diriku yang sebenarnya."

Armin tidak tahu kalau hari-harinya yang sendu akan berubah mulai besok, yang penuh cinta.

* * *

**a/n** : UWOOOOOOO JAM JAM TERAKHIR SEBELUM BERGANTI HARIIIIII

Dedicated for Armin's birthday! Happy birthday, dear! Semoga dirimu makin dicintai mumumu dan berjayalah selalu!

Sebenernya sempet stuck gegara ga dapet feel sama sekali, dari awal sampai akhir. Klimaksnya juga berasa biasa banget gitu. Ya kan? Ya kan?

Kemampuan saya dalam mengatur kalimat emang masih kurang (banget). Jadi pantes aja feelnya ga kerasa *nyengir jaran* Terus terus, alurnya berasa cepet? GA TEHE DEH.

Oh ya maaf kalau endingnya keliatan gantung juga. *manyun*

Yo wis, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini! Juga terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview dan ngefav dan ngefollow fic saya kemaren-kemaren. Maaf kalau kurang ajar, tapi saya terlalu suntuk banget (bisa dibilang males #nguek) ga bisa masukin nama-nama kalian yang udah mendukung saya uwu

_**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**_


End file.
